tos_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Fusion
Survivor Fusion is the second game of Forum Survivor hosted by mdb, and the 6th overall completed game (9th game overall). This game focused less on unexpected twists and instead featured a new twist that affected the premerge: The concept of 2 or more tribes coming together and voting out 1 person at each Tribal Council. In addition, players were allowed communication with anyone in the game, including those on different tribes. This is so far the only time this has been allowed in any of mdb's games. This game was more centered around the gameplay that was happening, with a smaller focus on flavor, which was mostly limited to players creating character names (or playing as themselves if they so choose). This game featured the "Idol Hunt" minigame where players could choose to spend 1 stamina point per phase to search various locations for an idol. This has become the most commonly used method of hiding idols in other games. The game officially started on May 21st, 2018 with 20 players (2 of which quit the game early and were replaced, meaning 22 players were involved overall), and ended on July 10th, 2018 when GoogleFeud was crowned the winner, defeating Timur and Qwerty by a 7-2-1 vote respectively. Playerlist * *indicates player that replaced another player who quit. * **indicates that player was removed from the jury. Synopsis The game started with each of the 20 players voting publicly for who they trusted the most. That player was in charge of choosing how to delegate 3 items: An Individual Immunity necklace good for the first elimination, An idol clue, and a Protein Bar good for 2 extra stamina points. By a vote of 6-4-3-1-1-1-1-1-1-1, Breana (Basedblue03) was voted most trustworthy and game Immunity to Evan (Evanmanmanman), the Protein Bar to Hidden (Basicfourlife), and kept the clue for herself. After this, the tribes were chosen by a random draw and the first challenge began: During the first challenge (Duels), Breana unexpectedly defeated Lemon, prompting Lemon to suggest that she may have cheated. Although he wasn't serious, Breana took offense and quit the game. Her spot was taken by Qman. After the challenge, Taveuni and Efate took last place and were both sent to Tribal Council to vote someone out. At first, it seemed like the vote would be kept between Tribal Lines, with two previous winners, Cyphron and Time, being the initial targets. However, Lucky (Eragon1329), who was affiliated with members of Efate, managed to convince Manatee to switch his vote, causing Time (Timetoreap) to be eliminated first. During the following challenge, Vivi (Eyeofthetiger) found an Idol and gave it to Google as a sign of goodwill, wanting to form an alliance with him. A twist was announced where players could opt in for the chance to earn an advantage if their tribe took first or second place, with the knowledge that 3 of them one be selected to attend tribal council with the 2 losing tribes, putting them in Jeopardy. Timur, King (Kingoftherocks), Hidden, N, and Evan all opted in, but only N, Evan, and Timur were selected to go to Tribal Council. Hearing that his name was being thrown around by Vucub, Google played his Idol, but it didn't matter, as Qwerty Multi and Timur joined forces with Vivi Lemon and Google to blindside Evan while he was vulnerable, sending Consternation Island's runner up out of the game early. After this, Hidden was selected to receive the advantage: an idol that could be played after the votes were revealed, but only until the merge, where it became a normal idol that had to be played immediately. At the following challenge, Mo'orea won Immunity and the other 3 tribes were all sent to Tribal Council. N tribed to rally his tribemates together in an alliance and vote out Timur, but a counter insurgence was forming with the members of Raiatea, as well as Multi and Qwerty, and Mavren (Phoenixes) was voted out of the game. Following this elimination, it was announced that all 17 remaining players were playing for individual immunity, and that all 4 tribes would be attending one of 2 tribal councils, the pairings for which were determined by their tribe's overall scores. Mo'orea and Raiatea were sent to one, and Taveuni and Efate to the other. At the first Tribal Council, Vucub felt that he may be targeted after attempting to vote out Google and played an idol on himself. However, Google was one step ahead, and got the votes together to vote out Lucky. At the second Tribal, Taveuni was gunning for Manatee for his earlier betrayal, but N helped Manatee survive by gathering Cyphron and Monkey's (Steirsquid) votes against Multi. With only 15 left, the tribes were swapped and Efate was dissolved: After the auction challenge, Mo'orea won immunity. At the tribal council, Google's alliance started attacking some of N's allies, and thus Qman was eliminated. At this point, Poly quit the game, and Chemist took his place. Following this was yet another challenge for individual Immunity, which was won by Cyphron, and Qwerty got an advantage allowing him to block 1 person's vote at tribal, which was a double vote and double elimination. With his name being thrown around constantly because of an advantage won in the auction, Monkey was immediately targeted and received a vote from except for N. Additionally, Hidden decided that now was the time to make a move against Vivi, and thus Vivi was voted out and became the first juror. Her elimination was a surprise to Google, who regarded Hidden's move as a poor choice. At the following challenge, Mo'orea won immunity again, and Google, Timur, Lemon, and Hidden all voted out Manatee, finally enacting justice on Time's elimination. Now that only 11 players remained, the tribes merged and lines were immediately drawn in the sand between Google's allies and N's allies. Lemon won first immunity, and N began rallying his troops. On Google's side was Hidden, Qwerty, Timur, Lemon; N's side consisted of Chem, Cyphron, and King, with Vucub Moon (Cupcakesaj) caught in the middle. Google's side attempted to split votes between Vucub and Cyphron, convincing Vucub to vote with them against Cyphron, while N's allies stacked their votes on Timur. However, Cyphron self voted, causing a three way tie between Vucub, Timur, and Cyphron. The damage was done, and Google's side decided to take out Cyphron because he was a direct ally with N. The next challenge allowed players to pick which prize they were playing for. Lemon won immunity, Qwerty won an advantage, and Hidden won an Idol clue. After realizing he had been duped, Vucub sided with N and voted with them to eliminate Hidden. Google's side had the numbers, but Google forgetting to vote in time caused another tie between Hidden and Vucub. On the revote, Moon swapped his vote from Timur to Hidden, and Lemon decided to take out Hidden as well, seeing it s a good time to take the threat out. Following this elimination brought the numbers closer than before, with each side having 4 and Moon hanging around in the middle, still not taking a side. After Timur won Immunity, Qwerty used his advantage to Bide his vote, thus he did not vote, allowing him to double vote at the next tribal. Because of this, Google's side lost a potentially fatal 2 votes. Qwerty decided to play his idol on Google, but cancelled out 0 votes. N, King, and Chem put 3 votes on King, leaving Vucub out of the plan, who voted with Lemon and Moon in a secret plan to eliminate King, leaving Timur out of the loop, who thought the plan was to vote Vucub. Due to this string of miscommunication and craziness, the vote tied 3-3 between Qwerty and King. Because Google had lost his vote searching for an idol, only 6 people were able to vote on the revote, and thus the vote became deadlocked for the first time in Forum Survivor History.. Timur, Google, Qwerty, and King were safe from picking a rock, and Vucub drew the unlucky purple rock and became the first to ever be person rocked out of Forum Survivor. After the dust of the craziest Tribal Council yet had settled, N finally recruited Moon to his side, setting the numbers at 4-4. Lemon once again won immunity. At tribal, Google played his idol on Timur and Lemon played his on Google, meaning Qwerty was the only one on Google's side who was vulnerable, and ensuring that if he were voted, a deadlock would keep him safe, guaranteeing that one of N's alliance goes home. However, a deadlock was not necessary, as Qwerty had doubled his vote, and Chemist was voted out. With Google, Qwerty, Timur, and Lemon forming a tight pack, they had absolute control of the game, and voted out Moon, as they expected that Moon would be the last person N would play an idol on. Unbeknownst to them, N did not have an idol and none were left in the game at this point. In the final 6 immunity challenge, it was revealed that 2 people would win immunity, potentially putting the alliance of 4 in danger of turning on each other. This fear was not realized, as Google and Timur won Immunity. Qwerty, who had been talking to N for a few episodes, considered being the first one to turn on his allies and convinced the alliance of 4 to split their votes in case N played an idol. This would allow him to vote with N and King, and Lemon would be voted out. However, he backed out at the last second, and King was voted out, leaving N all alone. Unable to win immunity, N was voted out at the next tribal council. After a long fought Final Immunity challenge, Timur won and guaranteed himself a spot in the final 3. Qwerty considered turning on Google with Lemon, but didn't feel that Lemon deserved to go to the end because Lemon didn't finish the final challenge, thus Lemon became the final juror by a 3-1 vote. At the Final Tribal Council, many members of the jury praised Google's gameplay and his ability to lead his troops, and Qwerty caught some flack for being too passive, especially when the jury caught word that he backed out of the plan to eliminate Lemon in the final 6. Timur also lost the respect of the jury when he admitted that many of the moves he made and the way he played were more focused on preserving alliances in future games rather than playing to win. Moon was removed from the jury for inactivity and was replaced by Monkey to avoid a potential 3-way tie scenario. In the end, Google won the game by a 7-2-1 vote, receiving votes from Monkey, Vivi, Manatee, Cyphron, Hidden, Vucub, and Chemist. Timur took second, receiving votes from King and Lemon, and Qwerty took third, receiving a vote from N. Trivia - The final 3 consisted of one player from each original tribe except for Efate -Mo'orea was the only tribe to never lose a member before the tribe swap. -Every member of Mo'orea made it to the jury phase, although one of them was removed for inactivity. The rest of the jury consisted of 3 Efate members, 2 Taveuni, and 2 Raiatea. -4 players stayed on the same tribe after the tribe swap: Manatee, Hidden, Vucub, and King. -This was the first, and so far only, season to not have a single idol played correctly. Despite this, Lemon and Google both playing their idols on Google and Timur respectively ensured that everyone in their alliance survived the vote, regardless of how the votes were cast. -This was the first game where the votes were read live on discord instead of being posted on the thread. The votes were posted both on discord and on the thread for the first 3 votes, but this was eliminated in favor of posting a tribal recap on the thread. This was because the game was less focused on flavor and more focused on the game itself. Mdb would expand upon this concept in All Stars with posting actual discussion had on discord on the thread. -This was the first time that a game ended in a final 3 rather than a final 2 on the entire forums. Category:Survivor Games Category:Games hosted by mdb1023